


Blurred Boundaries

by 3rdgymmanager



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji-centric, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Other, POV Akaashi Keiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rdgymmanager/pseuds/3rdgymmanager
Summary: You and Akaashi are friends with benefits, but as you spend more time with each other the boundaries start to blur. What do you do when someone starts crossing the lines?genre: angst
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Reader, Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Blurred Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> You and Akaashi are friends with benefits, but as you spend more time with each other the boundaries start to blur. What do you do when someone starts crossing the lines? 
> 
> genre: angst

The sun peeks through the curtains of Akaashi’s apartment, lighting the space in between the two of you in bed.

“Morning,” you softly greet him. 

Keiji Akaashi’s eyes hesitantly flick open. Instinctively, he throws an arm around you and kisses your forehead. Then he flinches. 

“Sorry,” he mumbles, “let’s pretend that didn’t happen.” He turns his back towards you and faces the other side. 

There have been many moments like this lately. You catch him glancing at you with a smile. He steals kisses on your palm when he thinks you’re asleep. Akaashi is playing a dangerous game: tethering on the edge of friends with benefits into something more. 

Sex is an arrangement that could easily fall out so Akaashi liked to keep people he wanted as friends, from the people he hooked up with. Friendships are not worth the risk of temporary pleasure. 

Your fingers tap on his shoulder to interrupt his even, steady breathing. 

“We need to talk, Akaashi.” you say steadily. 

“What’s up?” he stifles a yawn, turning to you. In his eyes, you see him feigning this nonchalance. 

“Is this still working? This friends with benefits set-up?” you ask even though you know the answer. 

Akaashi has fallen into the trap of domesticity. He likes that he can be a mess around you. He gets the feeling that he could be in an old ratty shirt and sweats and you’d still want him. He likes that you can easily read him—it’s like he can open up without talking. He likes that he doesn’t need his facades around you. 

For the first time, since he’s learned to separate causal sex from his other aspects of his life, he utters, “No.”

At his core, he’s impulsive, he is quick to fall in love with you. You’ve blended into someone he wants to be intimate with and someone he wants to see and stay over. 

But is he ready for a relationship? Being infatuated and being ready are two different things. 

“Should we stop?” you ask, crossing your arms over your chest. 

“Yeah, we probably should.” he mutters honestly. 

“Ok,” you swallow. Part of you wishes he answered differently, but maybe this was for the best, “Is that all you have to say?”

“…I don’t know,” he trails. 

You get up to get dressed, frustrated at his answer. If it's not a clear yes, then you don’t have time for this bullshit. Still, you can’t help waiting for Akaashi to stop you.

On your way to the door, you finally give in to the inevitable—Akaashi will just let you leave. You look back one last time to see him preparing two cups of coffee.

“I’m not staying over, you said so yourself.” you point out. 

“Oh right,” he says, letting his gaze linger on you. He eventually puts the cup back, which was your signal to walk away.


End file.
